North Broward Prep
by Daughter-of-Eris-and-Poseidon
Summary: Welcome to NBP home of the Players, Preps, and Drama! Izzy, Who loves nothing more then her skateboard and her guitars is sent to NBP. Along the way she meets new people, falls in love, and meets her... Rated T for Cussing! All Human.
1. Izzy Dwyer

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight but I do own a Girls Kick Ass button! =D**

* * *

Chapter 1 (Izzy's Pov)

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" I sneered to my mom as I looked at North Broward Preparatory School. She sighed beside me.

"Honey, I'm sorry, but you know how much I want to travel with Phil, and your dad didn't want you…" She trailed off. I glared at her. Maybe I should start over. My name is Isabella Dwyer-call me Izzy-and my life _sucks_! I also could probably use an attitude adjustment but whatever. My mom-Renee-and my dad-Charlie-got divorced when I was little.

My mom remarried Phil who is a miner league baseball player. I don't remember much of my dad. All I know is that he was some CEO of a company, and filthy rich. He has decided to shower me with money and gifts, why I will never know. Renee says he feels bad for not being there, but I know better, but that is really beside the point.

The point is, that I am standing in front of a snobby boarding school on a Saturday, in my red 'I Love Punk' t-shirt, my red plaid skirt, my red High Top Chucks, and then best thing in the world, my _Element_ hoodie and pinned to it is my 'Girls Kick Ass' button. My headphones to my Ipod firmly in place, blasting out 'Tokio Hotel'. **[AN Outfit on Profile]**

"Whatever." I said to her and rolled my eyes. She moved to give me a hug, but I stepped away from her. Hurt flashed across her face. I felt bad but didn't let it show, now she knew how I felt to be shipped off to some school.

"Goodbye Bella." she called to me as she got into the car, sadness in her voice. I heard her drive away. I sighed still looked at the school. Why did she have to call me Bella, I told her that I don't like that name. Suddenly someone wrapped their arms around my waist. I stiffened.

"Hey there Sexy." A husky voice whispered in my ear. I was shocked, but kept it under control, "How about you meet me in my room later tonight?" He purred to me, making my body shiver in disgust. My senses kicked in, and I elbowed him in the stomach. He stumbled back letting go of my waist.

I spun around. The guy who had me by the waist was leaning over, hands on his knees, gasping for air. He had russet skin, his black hair was cropped. He was tall, somewhere around 6'7", so he towered over my 5'7". He has a very muscular build. I noticed then that he was in a hockey jersey, that was blue and gold. I saw some people behind him in the same jersey, but with different numbers. I turned my attention back to lover boy.

"If you ever touch me again, I'll have you begging for your mom!" I snapped at him.

He had finally caught his breath and was standing up looking at me in disbelieve. I simply glared back at him.

"What the hell was that?" he asked, anger thick in his voice. He dark eyes narrowed at me.

"That was my way of showing you to piss off." I said growing angrier by the second, my eyes also narrowed in return. At that point a few people snickered behind him, I shot a glance over his shoulder and a few stopped but only two got louder. I looked to my left to find two guys, also dressed in jerseys, laughing their ass off.

One had dark curly hair, that was close to my natural color, with dark brown eyes, he was huge and was screaming steroids. Because he was laughing, his dimples were showing, making him less intimidating. The guy next to him was taller and leaner, but still muscular, with honey blond hair and crystal clear blue eyes. I was about to tell them to shut the hell up when lover boy took my wrist and began to pull me closer to him. I was struggling to get out of his grasp, thinking about beating him with my skateboard that was at my feet. When I felt to people standing beside me. Then I heard knuckles cracking.

"Jacob, I think it would be best if you let her go." Said a voice to my right, it had a southern accent to it, but it was rough with anger. I snuck a glance at him, it was the guy with honey blonde hair. I had a feeling that the other one was on my left. With a quick glance, I confirmed my feeling.

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it Jasper?" The prick said to him. He was still hanging on to my wrist. The big one stepped forward a little, I could see Jacob sizing him up.

"We'll snap your neck." The big one said to him. When he didn't let go of me Jasper stepped up as well. He still didn't let go, he grip on my arm only got tighter. I lifted my foot up to kick him when I heard footsteps behind me, and labored breathing,

"Is there a problem here?" They asked, the voice sounded like velvet. Jacob snapped his head up to look at the new comer. His eyes narrowed even more, he let go of my wrist, and backed up a little,

"Just let me know if you want to have some _fun_." he said to me, winked and then walked away. I shuddered, and turned to Jasper and the other two. They were glaring at Jacob's back.

"Thanks for your help, but you really didn't need to do that I was just about to beat him with my skateboard, or kick him in his balls." I said to them. They looked at me, then at each other, back at me and then started laughing again. I scowled at them. I tapped my foot, waiting for them to stop. Finally they did and grinned at me.

"Why the hell do you keep laughing?" I asked in an icy voice.

"Well you stood up to Jacob. He looked so shocked that a female _didn't _want him, and could kick his ass." The big one snickered, while the others just shook their heads. "I'm Emmett McCarty," he continued, "And this is Jasper Whitlock." He said. Jasper tipped his head at me. "And last, is Eddie…" He got cut off,

"Emmett really, your going to introduce me as Eddie?" the last one to arrive said, then rolled his eyes. He set his sight on me, "Its _Edward,_" glaring at Emmett "Edward Mason" He stuck his hand out for me to shake and when I did I felt a spark…ok I'm totally kidding. There was no spark, but in spite of this, his hand felt nice in mine. It was almost like they fit together perfectly.

"Isabella Dwyer, but if you value your life you'll call me Izzy." Emmett looked over me. I narrowed my eyes giving him a I-Dare-You-To-Try-Something look. That would be my luck, to get rid of one player, just to have another one try something. He must of saw this because he stopped, and smiled at me.

An awkward silence fell over the four of us, I took this time to take in take in Edward. He had untidy bronze hair, he was lanky, less bulky as the other two, but still very muscular. He was insanely beautiful. I'm guessing he was about 6 foot. Even thought he was easily the best looking guy I had ever seen, he didn't have that cocky feel about him, if anything, he seemed nervous. We were all just standing here, looking at each other, and finally I grew tired of it,

"Umm, well thanks again," I paused and put my _Element_ backpack on my back then picked up my 'All Time Low' bag letting it hang down my side and put one foot on my board, " But I have to go." I said to them turned around and pushed off down the sidewalk to the school to find my room. As I went along the walk people began to stop, looking at me as if I was some mutant freak with wings growing out of my back. I'm guessing the staring starts right about now.

It was a normal thing for me. Its not everyday you see a girl with red and black hair on a skateboard rolling down the sidewalk. Two girls stopped in the middle of the sidewalk watching as I approached them. The one on the left had wild curly dark hair that stood several inches tall. Next to her the girl had slick, silver blonde hair. I was getting closer and they just looked at me like deer in headlights.

"Um, I would move if I was you!" I shouted at them and just as I was about to crash into them they jumped apart, allowing me room to pass. They glared at me as I passed and I chuckled to myself.

I entered the girl's dorm building and began looking for the room 6. I got halfway down the hallway and fond the room. I jumped off my bored and I pulled the key out of my back pocket putting it into the key hole unlocking the door. I pushed the door open and stood there shocked at the room around me.

* * *

**So here is my new story that I am working on. I hope you like it.  
Please Review!  
TTYL!**


	2. New Girl

**I don't own Twilight...but I wish I did!**

* * *

Chapter 2(Edward's Pov)

I was standing at the front of the school waiting for Emmett and Jasper to get back from practice when a shiny silver car stopped in front of the school. The license plate was from Arizona, so this meant that the new girl was here. _Great another snobby girl, just what we need in _this_ school_. I thought dryly to myself.

The passenger car door opened and out came two legs, but instead of heels, chucks were on her feet. I raised my eye brows, maybe this wasn't another stuck up bitch. The girl got out of the car and I stopped breathing. She was stunning. She has a heart shaped face. Her eyes were a deep brown, like chocolate, and they were wide and doe like. Her skin was really pale, like she hadn't seen the sun in years. I looked over the rest of her, her legs there were sticking out from under her skirt were long, they looked like they went on for days.

Her mom got of the driver side but I was to busy watching the girl in front of me. She was pulling out two bags. One backpack and another smaller bag. She threw them to the side and then leaned back into the car and pulled out what I was least expecting, (although by now I should see that this girl was nothing I was expecting) a skateboard. I almost jumped for joy, I could have someone to ride with now! Then she turned to the school and scowled at it.

"You have _got _to be kidding me!" she said to her mother. Even though she was angry, her voice was still beautiful. She looked pissed that she was here. Her mother sighed,

"Honey, I'm sorry, but you know how much I want to travel with Phil, and your dad didn't want you…" She trailed off. It was then I noticed that she had headphones in. I was curious as to what was playing.

"Whatever" she said to her and then rolled her eyes. Her mother moved to give her a hug goodbye but she moved away. Hurt flashed across their face's, although I'm sure for different reasons. Just then the bus for the hockey players pulled up behind their car. The doors opened, nobody was making a sound, just looking at the new girl.

"Goodbye Bella." the woman called to her daughter. She got in the car and drove away. When the car was out of sight, I was about to go introduce myself when someone was behind her, wrapping their arms around her waist. She stiffened under his touch. I looked at the guy, and was not surprised to find Jacob Black.

He leaned down and whispered something to her, she looked shocked. I was just about to go tell him to lay off when she snapped her elbow back into his stomach. He let got of her and stumbled back a few steppes then he leaned over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath that she had knocked out of him.

"If you ever touch me again, I'll have you begging for your mom!" She snapped at him. Wow she skates and can kick someone's ass, impressive. He finally stood up after he was done gasping for air.

"What the hell was _that_?" he asked, you could see the anger and disbelief rolling off him in waves.

"That was my way of showing you to piss off." she said to him growing louder with every word. I heard a few people snicker, I hear Quil, Emmett and Jasper the most though. She glared behind Jacob and they stopped. Well all but Emmett and Jasper, they got louder. I glanced at where Quil was standing and saw he was trying to hold back the laughter, I also saw that he had his video camera out and had pointed it the scene that was going on before us. He always had a video camera stuck to his hand, he claimed that he didn't want to miss any drama. Well it looked like it was coming in handy.

She looked at Emmett and Jasper because they were the only ones who were out right laughing. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when Black grabbed her wrist pulling her to him. She was struggling but he was to strong. I moved to take a step to help her, but Jasper and Emmett wear already at her sides. I could see them cracking their knuckles.

"Jacob, I think it would be best if you let her go." Jasper said, his southern accent was rough with anger. I saw her take a look at Jasper and then at Emmett.

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it Jasper." Jacob said to him. He was still hanging on to her wrist. Emmett stepped forward a little, I could see Jacob sizing him up.

"We'll snap your neck." Emmett said to him, his tone was quite, but it made it much more threatening that way. When he didn't let go of her Jasper stepped up as well. He still didn't let go, I looked at the other players that were on the team, they were just watching, I decided it was my turn to help her. I ran over to where they were standing.

"Is there a problem here?" I asked glaring at Jacob. Jacob snapped his head up to look at me. His eyes narrowed even more, he let go of her wrist, and backed up a little,

"Just let me know if you want to have some _fun_." he said to her, winked and then walked away. Emmett, Jasper and I were all glaring at his back as he walked away.

"Thanks for your help, but you really didn't need to do that I was just about to beat him with my skateboard, or kick him in his balls." She said to us. We looked at her, then at each other, back at her and then started laughing again. She scowled at us and tapped her foot, waiting for us to control are laughter. Finally we did and grinned at her.

"Why the hell do you keep laughing at me?" she asked in an icy voice.

"Well you stood up to Jacob. He looked so shocked that a female _didn't _want him, and could kick his ass." Emmett snickered, while Jasper and I just shook our heads.

"I'm Emmett McCarty," he said introducing himself, "And this is Jasper Whitlock." He said. Jasper tipped his head, "And last, is Eddie…" I cut him off,

"Emmett really, your going to introduce me as Eddie?" I asked, then rolled my eyes "Its _Edward,_" I said glaring at Emmett "Edward Mason." I said to her, and stuck my hand out, so she could shake it. When she did, I was shocked at how nice and warm it was in mine.

"Isabella Dwyer, but if you value your life you'll call me Izzy." She said to us, Emmett looked over her. I felt a ping of anger, I don't know why, but I did. I resisted the urge to punch him in the jaw for even looking at her like that. She narrowed her eyes giving him a I-Dare-You-To-Try Something look. An awkward silence fell over the four of us. I looked at Izzy to find her staring at me, I quickly looked away, and felt a small blush coloring my cheeks.

"Umm, well thanks again," she paused and picked her bags and put one foot on the board, "But I have to go." She said to us, turned around and pushed off down the sidewalk to the school. We turned and watched as she rode down the sidewalk.

"She." Emmett said

"Was." Jasper said next

"Amazing." I finished for them.

"She is awesome!" Emmett cheered then Quil joined us,

"She is one of a kind," he said, "I have a feeling I'm going to need my camera when ever she is around."

"Please tell me you got _all _that!" I said to him, he nodded his head.

"Um, I would move if I was you!" someone yelled, I turned back to Izzy just as she was about to mow Jessica and Lauren down. They moved out of the way just in time and glared at her after she passed.

"Do I smell a catfight coming on?" Emmett asked, we laughed but agreed with him.

"I think she is Rose and Alice's roommate. They said something about her getting here today." Jasper said to us. I began laughing, they all turned to me confused,

"If she is, then she is not going to like the pink walls." I said between laughs. They soon joined me.

* * *

**Ok, so I have a few chapters already done, so as soon a I'm done writing the next chapter, you'll get Chapter three, it wount take long for it to get done. **

**Thank you everyone for reading, and remember I love all feed back so please Review!**


	3. Pink and a wet Jasper

**Disclaimer--I do not own Twilight**

* * *

Chapter 3(Izzy's Pov)

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, please no!" I mumbled to myself as I walked into my new room leaving the door wide open. I dropped my bags and walked slowly into my room. I was surrounded by _Pink_! I opened my mouth to yell about this damn room when someone spoke out in the hallway. I couldn't hear what they were saying, just the occasional murmur.

I went back to looking at the room. I spun slowly around, taking in every last pink detail of the room I would be in for the next two years. As I spun I got to the door again, and there was standing a girl. She had golden hair that gently waved to the middle of her back, with ice blue eyes. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw walking down a catwalk for _Victoria Secret_. On her face was a scowl,

"Um, can I help you?" she asked, her voice went against her words, telling me that she really didn't want to help me. Her eyes raked over me. Taking in my appearance.

"Ok whatever is shoved up your ass, its in there sideways." I told her and then crossed my arms over my chest, waiting for her comeback. As I watched her come up with something, her eyes softened, but her scowl only got darker.

"Whatever," came her great reply, "Just get out of my room!" she said to me. I laughed, oh Blondie is so going to love this. I stopped laughing and looked at her, and smirked,

"Well Blondie, it just so happens that this is my room too, so, if you don't want to have your pretty little face messed up, I suggest you try to be a little nicer to me." I told her. Once again her eyes softened, she turned to the door,

"Ok Alice, she passed the test, you can come attack her now!" she called out into the hallway. I was about to ask her what she was talking about, but there was a loud squeal, then out of no where something crashed into my stomach.

"Umm, hi there, but I have this thing where I like to know someone's name before they touch me." I said to her. The girl gasped and let go of me and stepped back. I looked at her. She was short and very pixie like, with small features and had hazel eyes. She was skinny, to the point where it was almost extreme. She had deep black hair, that was cropped and was sticking up in every direction.

"Hi, I'm Alice Brandon!" she said to me cheerfully, waiting for me to introduce myself.

"Isabella Dwyer, but call me Izzy." I said to her, she let out a high pitched squeal and pulled me into another hug. I sighed, this was going to be a long year. Alice looked at Blondie,

"This is Rosalie Hale." she said waving her arms towards the girl.

"But call me Rose." She said to me. Then Alice began talking at me, I say at me because I was not really paying attention. She pulled me over to what I guess is my bed, because all it is a mattress with a white sheet on it, and we sat down.

"You have to meet the guys," she opened her mouth to carry on but I cut her off.

"Um Alice, I don't really want to meet anyone right now, I just got here, and the room is pink, some guy tried to get me into his bed, the room is pink, I need to unpack the stuff I have so I have less to do when all of my stuff gets here tomorrow, oh and the room is pink." I said to her. She looked sad for a moment and then looked mad,

"Wait, a guy tried to get you into his bed?" Rosalie asked as Alice said "Hey whats wrong with pink?" I sighed,

"Nothing is wrong with pink, its just not one of my favorite colors, unless its hot pink, then its ok," when I said this Alice relaxed a little bit, I then went on to explain what happened with the Dick, as I now like to call him.

"Ali, Why does this seem like something _Jacob_ would do?" she asked, while sneering his name.

"Wait," I said causing them to look at me, "On the hockey team, really tall, dark hair and eyes?" I asked them they nodded their head.

"Yup that's him, but how did you know that he was on the hockey team?" Rosalie asked.

"He was wearing the jersey." I said.

"Who was the people who helped you?" Alice asked me suddenly

"Umm, they said their names were Emmett, Jasper, and Edward, I think."

"Awwww!" she cried, "That's no fair, they got to meet you first!" I chuckled at her a bit, and the stood up. I grabbed my bags and set them on my bed. I began to look around the room, for somewhere to put my clothes.

"Over there." Alice said then pointed across the room to a closet.

"Thanks." I said to her as I opened the door. I looked in and it was really small. I shook my head. "This will not do." I said more to myself then anything else. Then suddenly the door was thrown open, and a wet Jasper came through.

"What the fuck?" I said out loud, trying to hold back my laughter. Jasper glared at me which only made me laugh harder.

"Why are you all wet?" Alice asked him sweetly.

"That's what he said!" I shouted, but they ignored me.

"I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count." he growled. Rosalie sighed,

"Emmett." it wasn't an question, it was merely a answer. Jasper nodded,

"I came to see if he was hiding here, but I guess not." Jasper sighed,

"Um, what did Emmett do to get you wet? Or do I even want to know?" I asked, eyeing him. Kind of scared of the answer he would give me.

"No, Izzy, you don't." he said to me. I nodded.

"Jazzy, are you ok?" Alice asked, this time her voice was too sweet. He looked at her and nodded, "Good, then I can yell at you!" she said and began walking towards him. His eyes grew wide.

"Wait, could you at lest tell me _why_ your going to yell at me?" he asked as he backed away.

"You got to meet Izzy before I did, that's why!" she yelled as he keep backing up. It was a really funny to see such a tall guy back away from Alice. I laughed, Rosalie looked at me then back at the two of them and joined me.

"Only two things could make this better, one popcorn and two, it being Emmett that was backing away from her."

"Oh, give it time, I'm sure that day will come soon enough." Rose said to me.

* * *

**Ok so there it is! I hoped you liked it...  
Tell me what was your Favorite line,  
Did you like the 'Thats what he said' joke?  
There will be a few in the story, along with,  
'Between the sheets' 'In Bed' 'In my pants' and the ever so popular 'Thats what she said'**

**I'll have the fourth chapter up soon!**

**TTYL**


	4. Amps and Handcock

**My longest chapter yet, and I have to say this was my favorite to write. **

**Disclaimer--I do not own Twilight, However, I _do _own All Time Low...Ok well I don't, but a girl can dream...right?**

* * *

Chapter 4(Izzy's Pov)

I woke up the next day and went right to my bag. I started digging around, looking for the only thing that could wake me up at 11 o'clock on Saturday. I was trying to be quite because Rose was still out cold, but Alice was no where to be found. After ten minutes of looking and still not being able to find it, I was getting mad,

"Damn it, where is it?" I mumbled under my breath, then there was a knock on the door. I sighed and went to go answer it. When I opened my door there stood a pajama clad Emmett and Jasper. They looked mad and amused at the same time. I could see something bouncing a little to left, I shifted my gaze and there stood Alice with 5 empty _Amp _cans. My eyes grew wide,

"Alice, did you steal my energy drinks?" I asked kind of scared. She nodded. "All five of them?" again she nodded. "Quick get her in here, I don't need her to squeal and wake up everyone, that's just what I need, angry girls to attack me with curling irons and blow dryers." I moved and let them in. Once they were in I shut the door and turned to the three of them. "Alice, why, did you steal my drinks?" I asked her. She looked at me, her eyes wide,

"UmmwellIwaslookingatallyourclothesandIwantedtopickoutyouroutfitandIsawthemandIwantedtotrythem!" she squealed to me. My mouth hung open, trying to figure out what the hell she had just said. I looked at Emmett and Jasper hoping for some help but they were looking at her with the same expression.

"Umm…what?" I asked her. She had repeated what she had said before, but this time slightly louder. "Umm…what?" I asked again. I heard someone sigh,

"She said 'Umm well I was looking at all your clothes and I wanted to pick out your outfit and I saw them and I wanted to try them' don't worry you'll get use to it Izzy." Rose said from behind me. I nodded, then once again Alice started bouncing, this time higher and faster. Jasper put both hands on her shoulder trying to hold her still, but it was doing nothing to help her.

I need to get out of here, that little pixie was going to drive me nuts if I didn't. I grabbed the clothes Alice set out at the end of my bed that I hadn't noticed and walked in to the bathroom to change. My shirt was black with a pink skull with wings on it, in front of a barbed wire fence. I had light wash Bermuda jeans to go with it. I had a pink and black studded belt. **[Outfit on profile]**

She left out my accessories on the sink. Because I had doubled pierced ears she had two set out. I slipped the first set of earrings in my first hole, they had pink brass knuckles and black switchblades and knifes on them. The seconded had skulls and lighting bolts on them. I paired it with my pink and black jelly bracelets that she hadn't picked out. Then I put on a ring on my right hand that had stars running around it.

I then went to work on my hair that looked like a rats nest. I plugged in my flat iron, while I waited for it to heat up I brushed the knots out. When that was done I quickly straightened my hair. After I was done I put two clips, that were shaped like bows one was black and the other was pink with zebra stripes, in my hair.

I put on light foundation then rimmed my eyes with eyeliner and added some mascara. When I was done I left the bathroom to where others where. At this point both Emmett and Jasper was trying to hold Alice still. Rose was laughing as she watched them struggle, not bothering to help. I slipped on my pink and black _Dc's_ then, I walked over to my closet and pulled out my _'Fall Out Boy'_ hoodie. I grabbed my gray messenger bag, threw it over my shoulder and grabbed my skateboard. I looked over that Emmett and Jasper who were looking at me with begging eyes,

"She will crash here soon, don't worry, and she will sleep for about 12 hours give or take."

"Wait," Rose said, "I thought you didn't like pink." she said then pointed to my outfit. I smiled,

"I said I liked hot pink didn't I?" she nodded, "Well then, there you go, this is hot pink." I then walked out of my doom and outside. I took off skating. Skating is the best thing in my life. When ever I get on my board I feel free, like nothing can stand in my way. The wind wiping through my hair, the sun on my face. The only thing that would make it better is if I was fully awake, but I'm not, thanks to Alice. I sighed. I was brought out of my thoughts when I crashed into something. Making me fly off my skateboard and crash into the ground. My messenger bag fell off my shoulder. So much for nothing standing in my way...

"What the hell?" I asked, picking my self off the ground.

"Watch where your, like, going!" a nasally voice said to me.

"Yeah, like, what she said!" another voice said, if at all possible, more nasally then the first. I looked at the people who were talking, I recognized them as the girls I almost knocked down the day before.

"You people really need to learn how to stay out of my way when I'm on my board!" I laughed at them. They glared at me,

"I suggest you, like, watch where your, like, going from now on, your new here so I'll let it slide, but, like, if it happens again, you'll regret it." the blonde threatened. The other one nodded her head at me. I chuckled and stepped up to the blonde. I stood a few inches taller then her.

"Really, and what are you going to do about?" I asked, narrowing my eyes, the one with dark hair backed up from my advance, but the blonde straighter her spine. However, I could see the fear in her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." I backed up ready to leave, when she finally said something,

"Stupid bitch." I froze, rigid with anger. I was kind of like _Hankcock, _one little word sets me off. For him it was asshole, for me its bitch. I turned back to her,

"What did you say _slut_?" I sneered through my clenched teeth. Ready for her to say something so I could bash her face in.

"What are you deaf? I said Stupid Bitch!" she said, with a smirk on her face. I stepped up to her again,

"Your really going to wish you didn't just say that." I said to her, a smirk of my own playing on my lips. By now a few people, where gathering around, ready to see what was going on.

"Really, and what are you-" she began but was cut off by my fist crashing square on her nose. She stumbled back, and placed her hand up to her face,

"MY NEW NOSE!!!" she screeched, pulling back her hand that was now covered in blood. I laughed,

"Its ok, it was a little crooked, now you can just have daddy fix it for you, again." the crowd laughed along with me. Her eyes narrowed at them and then she looked at me,

"You little fucking slut!" she shouted, as she launched herself at me. She knocked me to the ground and brought her fist back to punch me. Just as it was about to collide with my face, I moved my head to the side, causing her to hit the concrete. There was a small crunch as her hand hit. She cried out in pain, I took this time to roll her over so she was under me. I grabbed a handful of her fake bleached hair. Holding her head in place and snapped my fist forwarded. This time it landed on her right cheek bone, close to her eye. I could hear the chants of "Girl Fight" coming from the crowd, but I brushed it off. I brought my fist back ready to hit the slut again, when someone wrapped their arms around my waist, pulling me off of her. I began to struggling to the get out of their hold.

"Let me go!" I shouted at them, still wiggling, trying to find a week spot. Their iron tight hold on me only got tighter.

"I think you did enough damage." said velvety voice. I knew who it was, I had only heard that voice once in my life, but I would never forget it.

"Edward, she was asking for it!" I said to him. He chuckled,

"Some how I doubt she came up to you and said 'Izzy, please beat the shit out of me.' That's just not Lauren's style." he was still walking away from where the girl, who I guess was named Lauren, was laying on the ground crying out in pain.

"Yeah well you know what I mean." I grumbled at him. He stopped at a picnic table.

"If I put you down, will you go running back to her and beat her some more?" he asked me. I could hear the smile in his voice. I thought for a moment,

"No, I guess not." I said to him and then sighed. He set me down then sat next to me. He turned to me, I did the same,

"Are you all right?" he asked me, concern in his voice and in his beautiful eyes. I snorted,

"She didn't even touch me." I told him, the concern left, and was replaced with relief. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when three people appeared. The first was slender and tall. His black hair was chin-length, and parted down the center. His skin was dark, showing that he was Native American. The second was shorter. More burly. His t-shirt strained over his well-developed chest. He seemed gleefully conscious of that fact. His hair was buzzed. He also had darker skin. The last one had a long, gangly build. He had a huge, happy grin on his face. His hair was short and sandy blonde. He like the first two had darker skin.

"That was kick ass!" the first one said to me, with a shy smile on his face. I smiled back at him. In return his smile got bigger.

"I think this belongs to you." the second said, then set my skateboard, and my messenger bag on the table top. I grinned at him. This didn't go unnoticed by the first, who scowled at him. I looked at the last one waiting for him to say something.

"You're my idol!" he said cheerful, causing me to laugh, along with the other two and Edward.

"Izzy this is Embry Call," Edward said, pointing to the first, "Quil Ateara," he said indicating to the second, "And last, Seth Clearwater." the last one smile brightly at me. "Guys this is Izzy Dwyer."

"So, Izzy," Quil said pulling out a video camera and pointing it at my face, "Why did you beat the shit out of Lauren?" he asked, laughing. I laughed along with him

"She called me a bitch," I shrugged my shoulders, "Talk shit, get hit. That's the saying I live by." I smirked, everyone laughed, and Quil turned the video camera off.

"Did you get the whole fight?" Embry asked him, "Cause, Em and Jazz are going to be mad they didn't get to see it."

"Hell yeah, I did," Quil said, "All of it from the point when Lauren called Izzy a Bitch." he said then glanced at me. With talk of Emmett and Jasper, it caused a image of Alice bouncing up and down, to pop in my head. I started laughing. The guys all stared at me as if I had grown a second head, which made me laugh harder.

"Alice…With the _Amps_…bouncing…." was all I got out before I feel off the picnic table.

"What the hell?" I heard Embry ask

"I think she is going into hysterics. Maybe you should slap her." Quil suggested

"Is she going to be ok?" Seth asked

"Izzy?" Edward asked. I held my finger up indicating that I need a moment. I closed my eyes, trying to hold in my laughter. After a few moments it stopped. I opened my eyes and all four of them were leaning over me. I took in a deep breath, and sat up, I explained to them about Alice and the Amps. They soon joined me on the ground laughing with me.

"She is going to be out for 12 hours?" Embry asked, I nodded at him.

_Oh, oh, oh  
__How was I supposed to know  
That you were oh, oh, over me?  
I think that I should go  
(Go!)  
Never took a fool  
To see the things that I won't  
'Cause I'm damned if I do ya  
Damned if I do ya  
_**(Damned If I Do Ya by All Time Low)**

I pulled out my cell phone.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Bella this is you mom, I just wanted to let you know that your stuff should be getting there soon." she said to me. I pulled the phone away from my head and scowled. I put it back up to my ear,

"Whatever!" I snapped at her, then flipped the phone closed. "Ugh, I hate her." I mumble to myself. However they heard me,

"Wow someone has anger issues." Quil laughed at me. I shot him a dark look,

"Maybe I should take it out on you." I snapped at him, then lunged, but Edward caught me in mid-air.

"Izzy have you ever thought about anger management?" he asked me then chuckled.

"Edward, I would just put me down and walk away if I was you." I warned him, still staring at Quil, who had his hands up in the air, and backing away. When he got far enough away he turned and ran like a bat out of hell. "Yeah thats right run away!" I screamed at him. When he was out of sight I spoke again, "Ok you have to put me down now, I have to go get my stuff, it should be here. That was what the phone call was about." Edward nodded and set me down, I grabbed my stuff and began to go to the front of the school. I heard three sets of footsteps behind me. I turned around. "What are you guys doing?" I asked the three of them.

"Well Izzy, we can't let you take all of your stuff to your room by yourself." Embry said, Edward and Seth nodded. By looks of determination on their faces, there would be no chance of getting ride of them. This could work out in my favor.

"Come on." I said and began walking again.

* * *

**Well there you have it! I hoped you likes it...  
Did you like the part about Handcock? I loved that movie!**

**So tell me your favorite parts, line...and whatever it was you loved...  
I'll have another chapter up in about a week!**

**TTYL!**


	5. Unpacking and Singing

**Disclaimer--I Don't own Twilight, The Offspring or Framing Hanley...but I wouldn't mind owning Kenneth Nixon! I mean can you say 'Yum'? lol**

* * *

Chapter 5(Edward's Pov)

After FIVE hours of moving Izzy's stuff into her room, we were _finally_ done. Damn she has a lot of shit, and most of it was clothes, she puts Alice to shame. Emmett, Jasper, Embry, Seth and I were all standing in the room, tired as hell. Alice was still sleeping on her bed. Then Rose and Izzy came in to the room, Izzy with a wicked smile on her face. I had known her for a little bit, but I knew that she was up to something.

"Thanks so much for helping me out guys!" she said with mock thankfulness, "But I have one more thing to ask." she continued, beside her, Rose laughed. "Could you help me unpack now?" this time her voice sounded sweet. She looked each one of us in our eyes, willing us to help. Emmett spoke up,

"Whats in it for us?" he asked, eyes narrowed.

"I'll take you out to dinner, and then a movie, then maybe skateboarding tomorrow night." she offered up. I was going to help no matter what she offered up, I just wanted to spend more time with her.

"Deal!" Emmett said. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Umm is Izzy here? I don't want her to kill me if she is!" I could hear Quil ask on the other side of the door, I looked over at Izzy and her smile got bigger.

"Yeah Quil come on in its safe!" I called to him. He opened the door and Izzy was right behind it, with her arms crossed her chest. He screamed like a little girl and the turned to run but Izzy had a hold of his shirt.

"NO I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!!!" he screamed trying to pull away. Behind me Emmett mumbled 'Wimp'.

"Quil I'll make a deal with you." she said to him, everyone knew what was coming, "If you help me unpack, I won't kill you, and you can join us for dinner, a movie and skateboarding." Quil stopped moving, considering her offer. With question in his voice he said

"I suck at skateboarding, what movie, where is dinner at and thanks for not killing me." Immediately Izzy said

"Fine, whichever one you want to see and where ever you want to eat at and yea, sure whatever." shrugging at the end with a 'whatever' attitude like always. Quil piped up

"Deal!" Izzy was surprised because she replied

"Really?! Wait, how do I know your not going to pull a prank or something on me?" Quil smiled back

"I'm afraid to pull a prank on you, and besides, if you're treating me to dinner then I'm in. I'm not one to turn down free food!" Izzy rolled her eyes and let go of his shirt, and clapped.

"Ok, lets get started everyone!" Izzy cheered. We broke up into groups and got to work.

~&~&~&~

After a few hours of unpacking I found something that surprised me.

"You have a guitar?" I asked and raised my eyebrows a her.

"Oh thank god you found it! I was going to be so mad if my _mother _didn't send it." she said and then grabbed it out of my hand. She opened the guitar bag, pulled out the guitar and a strap. The Strap had different buttons running along on it, there was 'Flyleaf' 'Paramore' 'Fall Out Boy' 'My Chemical Romance' and 'The Offspring' just to name a few. I looked over the guitar, and felt my jaw drop.

"Is that what I think it is?" I heard Jasper ask. Izzy nodded.

"It's a Gibson Les Paul Studio LTD." She answered him. Then she walked over to an amp in the corner of the room, that I hadn't seen. She plugged in the guitar, then she strummed the stings and a beautiful sound came out.

"Play something for us." Emmett said to her. She smiled,

"What do you want to hear?" she asked and strummed again, making sure it was in tune.

"Anything." Embry added in. She looked at him and nodded. She began playing the opening chord and I chuckled. The she began singing the words, and my smile got bigger.

**(You're Going To Go Far Kid By The Offspring)  
**_Show me how to lie  
You're getting better all the time  
And turning all against the one  
Is an art that's hard to teach  
Another clever word  
Sets off an unsuspecting herd  
And as you step back into line  
A mob jumps to their feet_

Emmett jumped to his feet and began to dance along with the song.

_Now dance fucker dance  
Man he never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you_

_And now you steal away  
Take him out today  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid_

_With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives_

_Slowly out of line  
And drifting closer in your sights  
So play it out I'm wide awake  
It's a scene about me  
There's something in your way  
And now some nerd is gonna pay  
And if you can't get what you want  
Well it's all because of me_

_Now dance, fucker, dance  
Man, I never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you_

_And now you'll lead the way  
Show the light of day  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid  
Trust, deceived!_

_With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives_

At this point Izzy broke out into an amazing guitar solo, earning a lot of cat calls. I chuckled. She was looking down at the guitar, causing her hair to fall in front of her face, but you could see that she had her tongue slightly sticking out of her mouth. She hit every note of the song, when she was done she snapped her head back up and began to sing again.

_Now dance, fucker, dance  
He never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you_

_So dance, fucker, dance  
I never had a chance  
It was really only you_

_With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives_

_Clever alibis  
Lord of the flies  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives_

By the time she was done with the song all of us guys were in a mosh pit. I heard Izzy start laughing. Then out of no where there was a crash. Everyone froze in place. We all looked around for the cause of the crash. I was not surprised to find Emmett laying on the floor, on top of the box that I pulled Izzy's guitar out of. I chanced a look at her. Her face was going red with anger.

"So help you God, if you broke my Acoustic guitar, I will kick your ass." Izzy seethed at him. I looked back at Emmett. His face was paler then normal and his eyes were wide with fear. Izzy ran over to him and threw him off the box. Emmett scrambled to his feet. Izzy dug into the now ruined box and pulled out another guitar case. She sat it to the side and then dug back into the box. I heard her gasp. She grabbed something and turned around and held up a book, that had the cover torn.

"This was my favorite book, and now, half of it is ruined." her voice was deathly calm, which was worse then her yelling and cussing at you. Embry leaned over to Emmett,

"Dude, maybe you should run!" he whispered loudly at him.

Emmett began walking away from her, much like Quil had done earlier that day, backing away slowly and hands in the air. Its like, if they made any sudden movements she would jump on top of them like a lion killing its prey.

"Its ok Emmett, I won't hurt you." Izzy spoke again, still using her calm voice. Emmett stopped moving,

"Y-You wont?" he asked her.

"Nope." she said popping the 'p'. Everyone looked at her, surprised, not believing what she had said.

"So is your acoustic guitar ok?" Seth asked her in his abnormally happy voice. She popped the case open, and inspected the guitar.

"Yup, its fine." she said and smiled at him. "You guys want to hear something?" she asked, and looked over the room. We all nodded. She sat on her bed, she began playing a song that I hadn't hear before.

**(Hear Me Now By Framing Hanley, Acoustic version_)  
_**_Well, I swear to God we've been down this road before  
The guilt's no good, and it only shames us more  
And the truths that we all try to hide,  
Are so much clearer when its not our lives  
When we don't face the blame_

_Won't you (get on your knees)  
Have faith  
Believe  
In this lie with us all._

_Now my body's on the floor and I am calling,  
Well I'm calling out to you,  
Can you hear me now?_

_It's not rebellion when you're selling out to an  
Out of fashion salesman  
Our promising lives, are full of empty promises  
Temptations falling and calling you home again  
well I'm sorry, if we've let you down_

_Won't you (get on your knees)  
Have faith  
Believe  
In this lie with us all._

_Now my body's on the floor and I am calling,  
Well I'm calling Out to you  
Can you hear me now?  
Now my body's on the floor and I am crawling,  
I'm crawling out to you  
Can you feel me now?_

_What's wrong? What's wrong? What's wrong?  
What's wrong? What's wrong? What's wrong?  
What's wrong? What's wrong? What's wrong?  
What's wrong? What's wrong? What's wrong?_

_Now my body's on the floor and I am calling,  
Well I'm calling out to you_

_Now my body's on the floor and I am calling  
Now my body's on the floor and I am calling  
Now my body's on the floor and I am calling  
Well I'm calling out to you.  
To you.  
_

Emmett gave a booming clap and Rosalie practically flew through the roof. I was shocked that a girl could play that good on the guitar. But I had to give her my props and admit she was great. She was drawing me in.

* * *

**Ok so I need your guys help! I need 3 guy names for 3 new characters in the story. They will be comming in soon, so please get me the names! Thanks so much!**

**TTYL**


	6. Starfucks

**Ok Sorry about the long break, I was sick and then I started planning my b-day party that is in a few days. My sweet 16! =D Anyway I'll try to update soon. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, But I do own the new Paramore Cd!**

* * *

Chapter 6(Izzy Pov)

At about midnight everyone left, leaving Rose and I. Alice had still not woken up out of her slumber. Rose was starting to get worried, but told her not to. So much caffeine in that small of a body, was not a good thing. Finally, I was able to get some much need sleep.

~&~&~&~

"_Do you know what's worth fighting for?  
__When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away  
And you feel yourself suffocating?  
Does the pain weigh out the pride?  
And you look for a place to hide?  
Did someone break your heart inside?  
You're in ruins"  
_**(21 Guns by Green Day)**

I woke up to the amazing sound that is Billy Joe Armstrong. If I had to wake up, at least it would be to his voice.

"Izzy!" Rose yelled at me, "Turn that shit off!" Although I would have done with out Rose's yelling. Rolling over I smashed my hand on the button of my iHome turning it off. I sighed and sat up.

"I hate school." I mumbled to myself. I got out of bed and grabbed some clothes for the day and went into the bathroom to shower. I got into the shower and let the hot water relax my muscles. I quickly scrubbed myself clean, and got of the shower.

I pulled on my dark wash Bermuda shorts, that had paint splattered and holes on them. Then I pulled on a black tank-top. I dried my hair, then got to work on it with my flat iron. When I was done with that I put on a blue and black plaid Military Hat. I then pulled out my earrings The first pair were brass knuckles, I placed them in my first hole, and not wanting to deal with anything else I placed simple blue studs in my second hole. I then put some blue and black jelly bracelets.

I then got to work on my make-up. I covered my face in the foundation. I took out my new eyeliner and mascara that was supposed to make my eyes 'Pop'. I carefully applied the eyeliner to my eye, making sure I didn't go over board with it. I then applied the mascara. I brushed my teeth quickly and stepped back from the sink and took a look at myself in the mirror. I didn't notice a difference in my eyes, they looked like the same brown they have always been. I sighed and left the bathroom. When I came out I found that Rose and Alice was ready.

"Good morning sleepy head!" I said to Alice as I walked over to my bed to put my shoes on, as I passed, I ruffled her hair.

"Hey!" she yelled and went to work, trying to fix her hair. I slipped on my blue DC's, then walked to my closet. I pulled out a white and blue studded belt. I placed the belt in my belt loops on my pants and then went back for my hoodie. I looked over my huge hoodie collection and decide on a light blue _Element _one, that had thin stripes on it. I zipped it half way up.

I walked over to my nightstand and pulled out a box that held all of my buttons I have gotten over the years. I pick up the first one I saw and laughed when I read it, 'Please feel free to shut up.' I turned back around to see Rose and Alice watching me.

"What?" I asked them.

"Nothing!" Alice said quickly, I stared at her, but dropped the subject and pinned the button to my hoodie. I grabbed my _Fox_ bag and my board.

"You guys ready?" the both nodded and we walked out of out room, locking it as we did. "Please tell me there is some kind of coffee shop some where in this hell hole." I said to them as we exited our dorm building. Rose laughed.

"Yeah, there is, we'll show you where it is." she told me.

We got to the coffee place, which turned out to be a _Starbucks_. I cheered,

"Yes! We have a starfucks!" I said yelling.

"Star-what?" Alice asked me. I laughed,

"Its what I call _Starbucks_." I explained as we walked into my second home. I took a deep breath, filling my nose with the scent of coffee. We walked up to the front counter.

"Venti White Chocolate Mocha and a Buttered Croissant." I told the guy behind the counter. He smiled at me.

"5.57" He told me with a smile, "Or free, if you give me your number." I laughed, and hand him the money.

"Not even in your dreams." I told him and walked over to where I would get my drink. After a few moments the guy hand me my drink and my food. I took it from him and noticed a piece of paper on the side of the cup. I pulled it off and looked over it. I sighed. I was well aware of the guy watching me, so I just sat the paper down and walked away.

"Are all guys here like this?" I asked the girls who were standing by the front of the store.

"Yeah, pretty much like that, but its worse because your new, its like something new to play with." Alice told me

"Great, just fucking great." I mumbled as we walked out.

"Relax, it will get better." Rose told me, "Let me see your class list." I handed over my schedule.

"First you have English in room 101. Hm, Emmett is in that class with you. Then you have Chemistry in room 324. I think Edward is in that one. Then you have band, again with Edward, he can show you where it is. After your 3rd period its lunch, Edward will show you where you sit. Then you have Math with Alice and I. Then last you have history with Jasper." she looked over at me. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" I asked her.

"Well when it comes to history Jasper goes a bit overboard with it." Alice told me. I laughed. I took a long drink of my coffee, forgetting that it was still hot. I gasped when it hit my tongue. I pulled the cup away from my mouth and stuck my tongue out, looking for any kind of burn. I could feel it throbbing, but didn't see anything.

"Shit, that's hot." I said to my friends as we neared the main building.

"Well it _is _coffee, Izzy. It tends to be hot." Alice told me in a 'duh' tone. I rolled my eyes at her. We made it to the main building and went in.

"Ok so your class is all the way down the hall, the last door on your right." Rose told me. I smiled at her,

"Thanks guys, see you at lunch." I told them and began walking down the hall. As I did, people stopped and stared at me, and as I passed they started whispering. I finally made it my class. I could hear people talking on the other side of the door. I opened the door and walked in, when I did all talking come to an end. I could feel everyone eye's on me as I walked to the teacher's desk.

"Hi I'm new here, where do you want me to sit?" I asked the teacher. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Take a seat in the back next to Emmett." she told me. I nodded and turned around and looked for where he was sitting. When my eyes landed on him I laughed. He was sitting in his seat, bouncing and waving his hands in the air. I walked over to where he was sitting.

"Emmett stop, you'll dislocate your shoulder doing that." he stood up and scoped me into a big bear hug. After a few seconds he didn't let go.

"Are you going to let me down any time soon?" I asked him. He let out a booming laugh right into my ear. He dropped me, making me fall over onto my ass. I glared up at him from my spot on the floor. He laughed then helped me up, it was then when he saw what I had in my hands. His eyes were wide as he eyed my food.

"Hey Izzy can I-" he began to ask but I cut him off.

"No." he sighed as I took my seat. I looked at the front of the class as the teacher called for the class's attention. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett move. I looked at him, but he just looked at me innocently. I looked back the teacher. After about 45 seconds I saw Emmett move again, this time instead of looking at him I waited. When his hand was hovering over my food, I slapped his hand away. We repeated the same thing another three times before I grabbed a hold of his wrist, and twisted into an unnatural angle.

"Emmett," I hissed at him, "Don't touch my food. Got it?" when he didn't say anything I squeezed, "Got it?" I asked again. I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye, and I let go. I reached for my croissant and took a big bite. I washed it down with my coffee that had cooled.

"Your mean." he whispered to me. I smiled,

"Its about time someone realized that." he laughed before looking back to the front of the room. I didn't listen to what the teacher was talking about. Instead I took out a notebook and began to draw.

"Izzy," Emmett whispered, after about 20 minuets of me drawing. I looked over at him with my eye brows raised. "What are you doing?" he asked me. I looked at him blankly.

"Your joking right?" I asked. He looked right back at me, with a serious expression. I held up my notebook, "I'm ending world hunger. What does it look like I'm doing? I'm drawing." whisper shouted at him. He shrugged at me.

The rest of the period flew by in a blur of literature and the name of some old dead guys. I spent most of the time sketching in my notebook. The hall rang, snapping me out of my daydreams. I picked up my bag and my board, and walked out of the classroom. I pulled my schedule out of my back pocket and scanned the print. My face screwed up in confusion and I felt breath on the back of my neck that gave me chills. Not the _ooh wow that's nice_ but the _holy shit what the fuck is that?_. I spun around on my heels and came face to face with a plain looking, brown haired, green eyed boy.

"You going to chem. 1?" He asked. He smiled, showing off brilliantly white teeth. I had to resist the urge to shield my eyes and make a sarcastic comment. I reminded myself that he was only being nice to the new girl. I smiled back a little bit.

"Yeah, you know where it is?" I asked shifting my weight from one foot to the other. He looked me down and back up his nice smile changed into a cocky grin.

"Yeah, I know where it's at." I narrowed my eyes, already knowing what was coming and picked out the perfect comment. "You want me to show you? I'm good with chemistry." He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. I smiled sweetly back at him,

"No thanks, I already know what the inside of the janitors closet looks like." I winked at him and turned on my heel looking for someone else to help me.

I started walking down the hallway trying to remember what Rosalie and Alice had told me when I bumped into another girl, she was short with long wavy brown hair and brown eyes that were behind a pair of glasses. She was pale, kind of like me, only she was darker. The only thing more pale then me is a vampire, and even then, it's a close call.

"Hey, do you know where this room is?" I asked, not even bothering with greetings, they're so overrated anyway. I shoved my schedule in her face and backed up a little bit to give her space. She looked at my schedule confused and looked back up at me. When she did her hair moved the slightest bit revealing a pair of purple ear buds and I understood. She hadn't heard a word I had said. I sighed and yanked the headphones out.

"Hey!" she said. I smiled and repeated my question,

"I'm new, please show me where this class is." I said. I knew my expression was bored and slightly tired but I really didn't care. She looked at me like I was crazy and just shrugged.

"It's down that hall, take a right and then walk down that way and you'll find it. Room 324. It's on the left." She said making a bunch of hand gestures that I didn't understand and wouldn't even remember. By then the hallway had cleared out and we had about thirty seconds until the bell rung. She looked at her watch and back up at me with a face that said she had never been late once in her life. She looked back down the hall.

"You good?" she asked nervously and fast. I barely nodded before she dashed down the hall and ducked into a room on the far right.

"Thanks for the help." I muttered sarcastically under my breath and started 'down the hall'.

After about five minutes of wandering and taking my sweet time I reached room 324. I looked long and hard at the door deciding whether or not this would be a good class or not. I figured on the worst and turned the knob. I walked in as if I owned the place the class fell silent as I did. The teacher turned to me glaring.

"Nice of you to join us today." He said glowering. I put on an innocent expression and gave him the biggest smile I could muster. I'm pretty sure it looked more like a kid who got caught eating cookies before dinner. He sighed, "I take it your Isabella Dwyer?" he asked me. I nodded. "Ms. Dwyer, please take a seat next to Lauren. She will be your partner for the rest of the year." The idiotic teacher told me. I began laughing,

"No!" I told him, shaking my head, still laughing lightly.

"No? and why is that Isabella?" he asked, using my full name. I sighed,

"Ok, one its Izzy, _not Isabella, _and two, because I'll kill her, and I'll enjoy it." I told him with a straight face. Someone else in the room chuckled lightly at my last statement. I looked up to find piercing green eyes looking back at me. A smile broke across my face,

"I'll be willing to work with Izzy, sir." Edward said to the teacher, a smile of his own on his face, "From what I have seen the other day before, it would be best not to put these two in the same room, much less at the same table." he told him and began laughing again. This time I joined him and shot a look at Lauren, who had white tape across the bridge of her nose and a pink cast on her right hand. She glared at me in return.

"Mr. Mason, what about your partner?" he asked him, trying to work this out. Thank god he was not one of the teachers who was going to make me do something just cause I didn't want to, but I'm also sure that he had heard something about mine and Lauren's 'encounter' from the day before. I'm sure the whole school has by now.

"I'm sure Mike wouldn't mind switching partners?" he told the teacher then turned in his seat to look at his partner. He had a baby-face. His pale blonde hair was carefully gelled into orderly spikes. He was smiling at me, as his eyes swept over my body. I cringed. "You wouldn't mind would you Mike?" Edward asked him. Mike still not looking away from me, nodded his head. I don't even think he knew what was going on. Edward smiled, "Well there you go, Mike and Lauren will work together, and Izzy and I will." Edward told the teacher.

"Is that ok with you Izzy?" the old man asked me.

"Yep, I'll be less likely to kill Edward." I said with a smile. I walked over to Mike, who looked up at me with big eyes. "Your in my seat." I told him, he nodded slowly at me and grabbed his stuff and took his new seat next to a glaring Lauren.

"Bet you ten bucks she tries to attack you after class." Edward whispered to me. His hand was put ready for me to shake, I snorted a laugh and took his hand.

"Not a chance." I told him as I looked back at Lauren. Around her eye you could see a faint purple that didn't get covered by her cover up. "I don't think she wants matching eyes." he laughed and shook his head.

The rest of the class carried on like this, Edward and I joking around and whispering to each other. The bell rang again tell me it was the end of class. I looked around the room and found Lauren glaring at me. Her eyes narrowed as she turned to walk out of class.

"I believe that's ten dollars." I told Edward. He sighed but handed the money over. I laughed as I walked out of class, looking forward to the rest of the day, I had a it was going to be good.


End file.
